dearamericafandomcom-20200215-history
The Royal Diaries: Elizabeth I - Red Rose of the House of Tudor
The Royal Diaries: Elizabeth I - Red Rose of the House of Tudor is a film based on Kathryn Lasky's Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor. It is the second installment in the film series based on the book line, The Royal Diaries. The film starred Tamara Hope as Elizabeth. A eleven-year-old Princess Elizabeth navigates life at the dangerous court of her father, Henry VIII. She tries to survive the plots hatched by her sister, Mary, with the help of her loyal friend, Robin Dudley. Plot In the turbulent Tudor court, Elizabeth (Tamara Hope), the youngest daughter of King Henry VIII (Jefferson Mappin), worries that her father will never accept her. Thanks to the kindness of Henry's wife, Queen Catherine (Jennifer Wigmore), Elizabeth is allowed to stay at court with her half-siblings, Edward (Byron Long) and Mary (Marion Day). Later at dinner, Elizabeth sings a song for her father, who misunderstands the lyrics of the song. Henry banishes Elizabeth and her governess Kat Ashley (Tara Rosling) to Hatfield House. Three weeks later, Elizabeth receives a letter from Catherine, telling her that Henry has invited her back to court. Elizabeth embraces her brother and dear friend, Robin Dudley (Daniel Clark) upon arriving. Robin informs her that Catherine Howard's ghost still haunts the halls. In the middle of the night, they play a child's game to pacify her. Several days later, Elizabeth is playing a game of cards with Catherine and Mary, when Mary insults Elizabeth's mother, Anne Boleyn. Catherine sends Mary away and attempts to explain Anne Boleyn to Elizabeth. Still curious, Elizabeth questions the Palace's gardener, who recounts the details of Anne's beheading. He also points to a group of rose bushes that Anne had had planted, which Elizabeth works on restoring with Robin. Nearly a year later, the rose bushes thrive, while King Henry's health and mood fall. Elizabeth notices that Mary and the Lord Chancellor are up to something. She begins to fear for the Queen's safety, after learning that the Lord Chancellor is arresting heretics. Elizabeth feigns sickness and requests Catherine's presence in her bedchambers, where she warns her. Catherine hurries to apologize to the King, who quickly forgives her. Cast and characters *Tamara Hope as Elizabeth I *Daniel Clark as Robin Dudley *Marion Day as Mary *Jefferson Mappin as King Henry VIII *Jennifer Wigmore as Queen Catherine Parr *Tara Rosling as Kat Ashley *Byron Long as Edward *Simon Barry as Thomas WriothesleyCredited as Lizard *Ron Kennell as Will Somers *Eric Fink as Gardener *Susan Sheridan as Jane the Bald Crew and credits *'Directed by': René Bonnière *'Written by': Ann MacNaughton *'Adapted from the book': "Elizabeth I, Red Rose of the House of Tudor" written by Kathryn Lasky *'Based on': the Scholastic book series "The Royal Diaries" created by Jean Feiwel *'Executive producer': Deborah Forte *'Co-executive producers': Bill Siegler, Martha Atwater *'Editor': David B. Thompson *'Production designer': Roderik Mayne *'Director of photography': Ludek Bogner *'Line producer': Lena Cordina *'Executive in charge': Christie Dreyfuss *'Music by': Jack Lenz and Douglas John Cameron *'Associate producer': Tessa Abdul *'Production manager': Lena Cordina *'1st assistant director': John Pace *'Location manager': Karen Perez *'Art director': Roderik Mayne *'1st assistant art director': Theresa Tindall *'2nd assistant director': Eric Banz *'Production coordinator': Nancy Wilson-Kelly *'Script supervisor': Donna Gardon *'Set decorator': Jeff Fruitman *'Costume designer': Joyce Schure *'Key wardrobe': Wayne Godfrey *'Property master': Alan Doucette *'Make-up': Mary Sue Heron *'Hairstylist': Etheline Joseph *'Camera operator': Barry Bergthorson *'Sound recordist': Bryan Day *'Re-recording engineer': Steve Foster *'Gaffer': Michael Forrester *'Key grip': Brian Potts *'1st assistant camera': Lisa Piltcher *'Production supervisor': Lynda McKenzie *'Assistant editor': Paul Rubenstein *'Construction coordinator': Bill White *'Transport coordinator': David McLaren *'Stunt coordinator': Anton Tyukodi *'Special effects by': Brock Jolliffe *'Casting': Susan Forrest and Sharon Forrest *'Production accountants': Bev Ross, Donna Demers *'Scholastic financial executive': Diane Vilagi *'Scholastic post production manager': Carolyn Kelly *'Production services provided by': Protocol Entertainment Inc. *'Special thanks to': Dome Audio Video & Effects, The Lab Home video release Elizabeth I - Red Rose of the House of Tudor was first released on video tape in 2000. In 2008, it was released on DVD with Cleopatra VII - Daughter of the Nile and Isabel - Jewel of Castilla under the title, The Royal Diaries on July 1, 2008.https://www.amazon.com/Royal-Diaries-Tamara-Hope/dp/B0016MJ6EW/ Differences from the book *Some characters are omitted in the film version, including Lady Jane Grey, Barnaby Fitzpatrick, Lucretia the Tumbler, Mary Ward, Richard Cox, William Grindal, and John Cheke. *Catherine Parr explains to Elizabeth about Mary being crazy and how she was treated by Anne Boleyn, instead of Jane the Bald from the book. *In this version, Elizabeth and Robin do not visit the Tower, therefore the character Southey is replaced by the gardener Ben. *In the book, Elizabeth actually becomes sick at the thought of the Queen being arrested, while she just pretends in the movie. *No mention of Kat Ashley being or getting married is made. Awards *Parents' Choice Award (2001) - Silver Honorhttp://www.parents-choice.org/product.cfm?product_id=2350&StepNum=1&award=aw References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Films Category:The Royal Diaries Category:Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor Category:The Royal Diaries films